


Unintentional

by TryingZiam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, M/M, Niall and Louis are something lol, dont hate, its sex in here. You've been warned., liam is a sneaky little slut, nick is there for a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingZiam/pseuds/TryingZiam
Summary: Harry sees something interesting.





	1. The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this about two years ago and never published it. I think I'll publish it now aha.  
> I am not in anyway predicting or claiming that these events happen or that any of the boys are gay. The only ones who know if they are, are the boys and close family and friends. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!  
> I'm nervous aha.
> 
> Posted May 17, 2017 @ 3:10pm

The first time it happens it's really unintentional and not Harry's fault at all. He had just came back from work and the heat of the bakery stove and the smell of icing was still firmly attached to his skin and his clothes. That morning he had left the house early to meet up with Louis for a coffee at his university cafe and he hadn't seen Liam because he'd been gone for a 7am morning class. And he hadn't seen Zayn because Zayn was, well, sleep. Zayn refused to get up before noon and he refused to talk until 1 so it wasn't unusual.  
Harry had been disappointed at not seeing Liam because he usually woke up at 6:30 to make Liam's coffee (extra hot, 2 French vanilla creams, and 2 packets of sugar, things that Harry would love to lick off rosy lips and suck off of a sweet pink tongue but couldn't ) and to admire Liam's back muscles as he pulled on a shirt. Liam always waited until he was leaving to throw on a shirt. He'll wear his shoes and socks and jeans (unfortunately) but not his shirt and Harry loved that and took what he can get from it. Which was only longing looks when Liam's back was turned.  
Anyway, what happened when Harry entered the house at 6pm from the bakery was honestly not his fault at all. And he probably should've heard the grunts and groans and moans and whimpers and tell tale sign of skin slapping against skin but he hadn't and had moved pass the wall that covered the view of the living room to see the obscene view of Zayn leaning over the arm of the couch, fingers digging into the cushions and faced buried in the couch pillow. And getting absolutely plummeted by Liam. Like insanely plummeted. Liam was fucking into Zayn like he was frustrated and angry after a long day of searching for something that he couldn't find even though he knew he put it in that spot right there. Harry's view wasn't the best-or to him wasn't the best because the best would've been on the couch watching them or maybe even joining in. The best would've been him looking up at Liam fucking into Zayn, as Zayn swallowed around Harrys thick cock in his mouth and just-  
Anyway, Harry had a side view of what was happening. Liam and Zayn hadn't seen him yet so (and this may have been his fault) he quickly went behind the wall and watched around the corner, staying hidden from their sights. His cock was hard against his jeans, and he pressed it against the wall to get a bit of pressure.  
Zayn moans were muffles in the pillow but you could still hear them loud and clear. And Liam was standing behind Zayn, legs spread apart, hands on Zayn's hips and was thrusting so hard into Zayn that Harry could see the bright red of Zayn's ass and Liam's hips. With every thrust, Zayn was pushed into the couch, and a grunt or moan was forced out of his mouth.  
Harry swears he wouldn't have touched himself,despite the fact that his hard prick was pressed into the wall and he was practically humping it like a 13 year old child. He swears he wouldn't have if Zayn hadn't started talking dirty.  
He watched as Zayn pulled himself up, knees coming up up to rest on the couch arm, and back pressed against Liam's wonderful chest. He watched as Zayn fucked himself back on Liam's cock. And he listened as utter filth left Zayn's mouth.  
"Yeah. Oh yeah babe. Fuck me with that cock baby." He moaned out. Harry nearly had a aneurism at his fucked out voice. And Liam shuddered at Zayn's words being pressed to his ear.  
" Like that big cock. Love when you pound my ass baby. You like fucking my ass?" Zayn was saying as Harry gave in and pushed his hand in his tight pants. He sighed quietly at the bit of relief he got. Pressing his hand to his cock hard.  
"Leeyum. Oh goodddd. Yessss. Fuck yes. Tell me you like fucking me baby." Harry breath hitched and he quietly unzipped his jeans and pulled them down with his underwear mid thigh. He took his cock into his hand, stroking it from the head to the base before teasing his thumb over the slit in his cock. He willed his eyes open and watched as Liam body shuddered again and as Liam bit into Zayn's throat sucking a hickey into his neck. Harry almost busted his nut on the wall when Liam finally spoke. "Yeah. I love fucking you. Love when you let me fuck you. Love when you bounce on my cock for once. Love when you let me spread your hole with my cock. Love it. Love you." Liam's voice was gravelly and he sounded more fucked out than Zayn and what he said made it seem like- Harry pumped his cock harder at the realization. Liam was the bottom normally. And Zayn apparently was letting him top. Harry moaned at the thought of fucking Liam or Zayn fucking Liam. His hand was practically a blur on his cock, his eyes struggling to stay open as Zayn and Liam's sounds of pleasure got louder and as they fucked even harder if possible. "Zayn." Liam pleaded and Harry eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What was Liam begging for?  
"Not yet." Zayn moaned. Liam whimpered and put a hand around to grab a hold of Zayn's cock, giving it slow, tight strokes. A complete contradiction to the way his cock was slamming into Zayn.  
"Zayn." Liam practically sobbed. "Please. Please. Please." He begged. Zayn eyes rolled in the back of his head. Harry was so fucking close but he was holding off. Waiting for something. Just like Liam. Waiting for..Zayn's permission. Harry realized. He moaned louder, cock dripping precum like a river.  
Zayn growled, reaching back to grab a hold of the back of Liam's neck. Hard. Liam eyes rolled into the back of his head. " Not yet, Leeyum. If you come I'll never let you fuck me again. Wait until I say you can. You understand?" Zayn demanded, panting as Liam was still pounding into him. Liam let out a sob but didn't answer. Harry whimpered and his forehead fell against the wall, his eyes catching the drops of his cum on the floor. He looked up when Zayn growled again. Just in time to see Zayn's hand slap Liam's ass hard. "Did you fucking hear? Answer my question. You know how this works. Being a bad boy after I finally get you the two things that you want? Shame."  
Harry didn't let himself think of what the second thing could be because Liam let out another sob and what he said next had Harry clamping a hand around his mouth and shooting his cum on the wall.  
"I understand. Yes. Yess. I'm so sorry. Thank you so much for the gifts. Love them. Won't come until you say. I'll be a good boy. I'll be a good boy for Daddy. " Liam groaned.  
Harry eyes shut as he continued to spurt his seed in the wall, stroking his cock until he became too sensitive. His body shook from the mind blowing orgasm and he opened his eyes to see Zayn and Liam kissing, well sort of more like panting into each other's mouth. . "Li-I-I'm c-" Zayn tried to warn before a string of cum shot from his cock, landing on the couch. Zayn moaned and fucked himself back on a struggling Liam. Zayn didn't say anything as he continued to come but he tapped Liam's hip and Harry watched in bewilderment as Liam shoved himself into Zayn's hole, holding tight onto his hips, head thrown back, mouth open, and eyes seeing skull as Liam shot his cum in Zayn's ass. Harry felt his cock twitch, and he shook himself and looked down at himself in horror.  
Omigawd. Omigawd. He thought as he scrambled to get his jeans back on. He used his shirt to wipe what he could off the wall. And brushed a shoe over the bits of cum on the floor. He peeked around the corner again to see Liam and Zayn pressed chest to chest, gently kissing each other as Zayn whispered words that Harry couldn't hear. Words that had Liam smiling shyly and nodding. "Harry..."  
Harry panicked before realizing that Liam hadn't seen him at all but was reminding Zayn.  
"Harry's going to be home soon. We should get cleaned." Liam said.  
Zayn eyes flicked towards the wall and Harry hid quickly.  
"Hm. You're right. Let's get to the shower. I can suck the cum off your dick if you want." Zayn said. Liam and Harry both groaned at that. Harry silently of course.  
Harry suddenly realized that for them to get to the shower they'll have to walk pass the wall and would see him standing there looking like a creep. He quickly grabbed his bag and sprinted towards the door. Silently closing the door behind him. And sprinting down the stairs. He dropped to the very last stair and buried his head in his hands. Scolding himself for not only watching his best mate and his boyfriend get off, but also getting off to his best mate and his boyfriend getting off.  
Harry shook his head. Remembering meeting Zayn, his best mate, when they were in preschool and being tight with him since then. And shaking his head at all those nights in college where Zayn met Liam and talked to Harry for weeks about how great he was and beautiful and smart and endearing and wonderful, before he actually introduced him to Liam. Cursing himself because when he finally met Liam he couldn't agree more with Zayn's words.  
He hated himself for a long time after he met Liam and realized that with Zayn's stories of falling for Liam, that he had fell for him too.


	2. A little bit more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is sick??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got quite a good amount of kudos I'll say so I'll post part 2. Thanks you!

2 hours later, Harry finally walked into the house. Hands full of bags from the Chinese restaurant up the street, he stopped by the wall and listened intensely for any noises that were remotely sexual. Hearing none, Harry let out a sigh, removing his shoes and jacket. He called out for Liam and Zayn as he made his way to the kitchen. Just as he had pulled the very last thing out of the bag, he felt arms wrap around him from behind, a strong chest pressed against his back. He stiffened, and breathe in the great smell of Liam "Fuck Me Please" Payne.  
"You brought Chinese?" Liam breath into his neck. Harry tries his hardest not to shiver at the way Liam's lips brushed his neck.  
He gulped and fumbled clumsily with one of the Chinese boxes. "Uh. Uh Y-Yeah. I got your f-fave as well." Harry stuttered. He can feel Liam frown because his freaking lips were still pressed to Harry's neck.  
"You ok?" Liam murmured. Harry nearly died when Liam's hand slid from where it was on his hip, up his stomach (which was tense from what was happening) , over his nipple, brushing his neck and cheek, to finally press against his forehead feeling his temperature. "You're a bit tense. And very hot."  
Harry bit his lip to stop the moan that threatened to leave his lips. "'m fine." He winced at the sound of his voice, breathy and turned on even to him. Liam shuffled behind him, grabbing Harry's waist with his hands and turning him over to get a good look at him. Harry looked at Liam, just a bit shorter than himself. Liam's eyebrows were furrowed together, pout on his pretty lips. Harry quickly pulled his gaze from them. Liam was too close. So so close. Harry couldn't deal with Liam being so close after watching him fuck Zayn, and getting off to it. "Your face is all red. And you're much later than you should be. And you're super tense? And you're super hot. Are you sick?" Liam says all worried and concerned and so fucking beautiful.  
Harry opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Zayn. "Oh I don't think that's the problem, babe." Harry looked over at the fridge where Zayn , leaning against it with a Coke in his hand. Harry's eyes widened, wondering when Zayn walked pass them and how long he had been right there. Judging by the fact that his bottle of Coke was half full, it must have been a while.  
Zayn had a smirk on his face, and his eyes were dark with mischief and something Harry wasn't sure he wanted to know the name of.  
"What do you mean?" Liam asked, eyes wide, innocent and cute and fuck he was staring. He looked away quickly, eyes gong to Zayn who was staring right at Harry. Harry gulped and quickly turned back to the Chinese food.  
"I mean." Zayn said stepping forward, giving Liam a peck before he picked up some of the Chinese food and started walking to the living room. Liam quickly grabbed some stuff as well before following behind. Harry took a deep breath and grabbed the plastic cups and the 2 liter soda from the fridge.  
"Harry here looks like he's been fucking." Zayn said putting everything on the coffee table. He smirks at Harry, who rolls his eyes. Liam places everything on the table as well, turning to Harry quickly, eyes roaming over him again. Liam huffed and plopped on the couch. "Who?" He asked, eyes glaring onto Harry's soul. Harry eyes widened, confused at Liam's sudden attitude.  
Well if Harry's being completely honest. It's not sudden. He shouldn't really be surprised but he still is. Liam gets like that a lot actually. Harry's not sure what that really is. But he always gets a bit snappy whenever Harry (or anyone) brings up Harry's conquests. Harry remembers asking Liam and he told Harry that it was because he didn't want Zayn to lose his best friend. Which, well, which is ridiculous. Harry doesn't plan on ever letting his friendship with Zayn end. Especially over someone who's not important to him.  
Harry opens his mouth to speak but is interrupted by the door banging open and a hyper Louis jumping on top of him. Louis' wraps his legs tight around Harry's waist and his arms around his neck. Louis' so small that he feels like a feather. Harry laughs and tries to unwrap Louis from around him.  
"No." Louis pouts, being stubborn as usual. "Niall's being mean to me. Again." Harry glances at by the couch, noticing a pouty Liam with his arms crossed and Zayn pressed to his side, whispering in his ear. Liam nodded, still pouting, and Harry made out the "but" on his lips before Zayn slapped his thigh. Liam looked up at Harry and huffed again, before cuddling closer to Zayn's side. Zayn shook his head, face full of amusement and fondness.  
"I didn't. " Niall complained from where he was seated on the floor near the coffee table, eating. "You decided to be a prat."  
Louis unwrapped from Harry quickly. "I wasn't, you fucking idiot" Louis snapped back, crossing his arms, and glaring down at Niall. Niall rolled his eyes, he was probably the only one who could deal with Louis' shit with a grain of salt. "You were the one all over that stupid girl." Louis complained.  
Harry laughed, immediately understanding. You see, Louis and Niall had a very complicating relationship. They were hopelessly in love with each other but weren't together, neither wanting to be the first to ask. And while they stayed being stubborn as hell they would try and ruin any type of action the other one would try to get. It was actually fun to watch.  
Niall rolled his eyes again. Grabbing an eggroll, he turned to glare at Louis. "I wasn't fucking all over her. While you were flirting with that douchebag, she asked me if I wanted an extra freaking cookie. Stop being overdramatic." Niall rolled his eyes, turning his back to a seething Louis.  
"Oh yeah? Then why did she give you her number?" Louis demanded to know. Harry sat on the couch on the other side of Liam, with his box of fried rice. He watched as Louis and Niall went at each other with amusement.  
"Oh for fucks sake. She wanted me to give her new number to my brother. She also offered me a job because she knew I was looking because my brother told her. Stop being so fucking jealous." Niall scolded.  
Louis scoffed. "Oh?! You're the only one allowed to get jealous? Fuck you."  
"I've never gotten jealous." Everybody scoffed at that because Harry doesn't have enough body parts available to count the number of times Niall has gotten jealous.  
"Oh yeah? You sure did when you punched that guy." Louis smirked.  
"Which one?" Harry, Liam, and Zayn spoke simultaneously. Niall scoffed, throwing a chop stick at them. "I'm just trying to protect you from all these douchebags you go after. You have shit taste in guys." Niall explained.  
Louis rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I couldn't agree more. All the guys I like turn out to be utter dumbasses with no fucking balls." He shot at Niall. Niall rolls his eyes again.  
Harry was pulled away from the new episode of Niall&Louis:Utter Dumbasses by a tap on his thigh. He glanced over at Liam, who had a look on his face. "Yeah?" Harry asked. Liam leaned closer still wrapped around Zayn. He bit his lip, staring up at Harry through his lashes. Harry nearly choked on his fried rice. Fuck he's so hot, Harry thought to himself.  
"Who was it?" Liam asked. Harry frowned, confused. Zayn muffled a laugh in Liam's throat. They were all pressed together against the couch even though the couch could fit like 7 people. Liam was pressed in between Zayn and Harry, which was a normal thing. And Harry couldn't believe that he didn't know Liam was a bottom. Of fucking course he's a bottom. All the signs are there now that Harry thinks about it.  
"What?" He asked. Liam huffed and shuffled closer to Harry. "Who did you fuck?" Liam asked, eyebrows furrowed from the frown on his face. Harry flushed. Liam rarely used such language and if he did it was because he was really really really angry. Or, as Harry remembers earlier, because of sex.  
"Liam." Harry chokes. "I-"  
"Don't lie to me." Liam interrupted. "Tell me who you fucked. "  
Harry sighed as he glanced up at Zayn and Liam, both looking at him expectedly. "Nick." He murmured. Yes after watching Ziam fuck each other he went to Nick's house to get fucked. Sue him. It was quiet for a moment between the three of them. Niall and Louis talking quietly together. Louis pressed against Niall's side while they ate. Harry rolled his eyes. They were so bipolar with each other.  
"But-" Liam started, hurt on his face. Zayn pinched Liam's thigh before he can finish though. Harry is confused by the secret convos these two keep having.  
"Was it good?" Zayn asked, placing his mouth over Liam's neck sucking a hickey on his throat. Liam head fell back against the back of  couch, giving Zayn access to his favorite spot. On the bottom of his neck, between his collarbones.  
Harry mouth dropped at the sight of Zayn's rose pink lips sucking at Liam's neck. Liam had his eyes closed and his lips were parted. Harrys cocked twitched at the sight. Fucking hell. Why are they so fucking hot?!  
"Harry?" Zayn interrupted his staring from the way Zayn was rubbing at Liam's cock. Harry hummed, his eyes roaming up to Liam's face. He nearly came when his eyes locked with Liam's lust filled ones.  
"Mmmm" Liam moaned, still holding his eyes. He was biting his lip and peeking through his lashes at Harry.  
"Mm so pretty." Zayn murmured into the mark he put on Liam's neck. Harry looked at him but zayns eyes were closed so Harry guessed he was talking about Liam. Which, of course he was, Liam was his, you know, boyfriend.  
"What the fuck?!" Louis yelled. "Are you guys actually fucking in front of us?!" Zayn pulled away, rolling his eyes at Louis. "You guys are disgusting."  
Harry nodded in agreement and also maybe he was trying to clear his head from the cloud of lust.  Louis scoffed. "I'm talking about all three of you. Don't think I didn't notice you all eye fucking and shit."  
Harry opened his mouth to protest but Niall interrupted with a "That was so fucking hot." and Louis and him started arguing again. Even if Louis agreed.  
Harry glanced at Liam and Zayn. Zayn was eating his noodles and Liam hid little smug smirk behind his cup of juice. He grinned at Harry is nice he noticed him staring.  
Harry quickly looked away and started to slam rice into his mouth. Fucking hell.  
Later that night, Harry set in bed with a hand around his hard on stroking it to the mental image of Liam and Zayn fucking in the living room. He came hard and with both names on his tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading. I really appreciate it.


	3. Liam's Text

Honestly, any normal, hormonal, gay (maybe even straight) teenage boy would not be able to resist someone like Liam fucking Payne. And if they said he was unattractive or ugly, they either needed glasses or to get their fucking eyes knocked in by Harry's fist. He's got to be the hottest thing. So you can't really blame Harry for hiding in the abandoned restroom, one hand on his cock and the other holding his phone. Staring at a pic. Of Liam. That was sent to him. By Liam.  
Harry had been perfectly fine in his law 1001 class until he suddenly got a text. When he had looked at the phone he had expected a text from Zayn asking for gum or Liam wanting to know what he wanted for dinner. What he had not expected was a shirtless pic of Liam's fit and fucking mouthwatering abs.

Li  
Pic Sent at 2:13pm

Harry  
Uhhh. Li wtf?! Sent at 2:20

Li  
Oops sorry Harry. Wrong number.  Sent at 2:21

Harry  
It's um it's fine. I'll see you at home. Sent at 2:30

Li  
Ok can you bring back cinnamon spice plz? Sent at 2:32

Harry had been too busy with his jeans around his ankles and grunting and sweating to answer that last one. He's seen Liam shirtless loads of time and he's never got this fucking worked up. Well he did get a bit hard at the sight but ever since he watched Zayn and Liam fuck, he hasn't been able to keep his hands off his dick. Not to mention that Liam and Zayn seem to make it their mission to make him sexually frustrated. Harry has seen them make out like once or twice (or thousands actually) but those were at like parties and clubs. Now they seem to be all around the house and fucking kissing and bumping and making these sounds whenever Harry's around it seems. If  
Harry was stupid, he'll think they were doing it on purpose or something but he's not stupid so he knows it's by accident.  
Liam sending him that picture was most likely an accident. He definitely meant to send it to Zayn. And that thought didn't help Harry because now he couldn't stop thinking about them sexting. What other pics Liam may have sent. And fuck, the pics Zayn probably sent to Liam. The dirty shit that he probably texted to Liam.  
Harry groaned, eyes rolling into his skull as his cum shot from his dick. "fucking hell." Harry murmured as he cleaned himself. Sighing once he was cleaned, he opened the stall only to cry out in shock at seeing Nick.  
"Nick! Fuck you scared me." Harry gasped. Shaking his head, he made his way to the sink. "What are you doing? I thought no one used this restroom?"  
Nick grinned. "They don't. I saw you making your way here so I followed."  
Harry blushed. "Wait you were here the whole time?"  
Nick mumbled an answer and slid closer to Harry, who had just got done washing his hands and splashing his face with water. Harry grabbed some napkins from the side of him, which gave Nick the chance and room he needed to slide in front of Harry so that Harry was in between his thighs. He grabbed Harry's waist and pulled him closer, trying to kiss him. Harry moved his head to the side causing Nicks lips to hit his cheek and not his intended target.  
"What?" Nick pouted. "You don't want me." Nick bit his lip, fluttering his lashes and pulling Harry closer. He attached his lips with Harry's neck and started sucking and licking at it.  
"Nick. Wait." Harry whispered. Nick pulled Harry's hips closer to his and starting grinding against them. "Nick. I can't." Harry tried to protest, grinding back against Nick.  
"Cmon. Missed your cock. Haven't had it in two weeks. Fucking gagging for you." Nick said into Harry's ear. He pushed his hands up his white t shirt, running his hands on his slim and lean torso.  
"Fuck. Fuck Nick." Harry caved. He pushed his lips onto Nick with a fierce and hungry heat. Nick groaned, opening his mouth to Harry. Harry tongue entered his mouth, tongues battling against each other. They panted into each others mouths. Harry was so desperate. Needing to get rid of this none sex life. He hadn't banged in two weeks, and that mixed with Zayn and Liam constantly making out everywhere had him desperately bucking his hips into Nick. He grabbed Nick's ass and pulled him closer, both gasping when their dicks touch through the clothes.  
Nick scrambled to pull Harry's shirt off, pulling his mouth off Harry's for some breath. Harry attacked Nick's throat. Biting and sucking and licking and leaving red marks all over his neck. Nick pushed Harry away. Hopping off the sink, he pushed Harry's back against the wall. He kissed Harry once more before dropping to his knees and starting to unbutton his jeans. Harry groaned, head hitting the wall behind him at the sight. He hadn't had his dick sucked in so long. Fuck he was going mad for it.  
Nick pulled his jeans and boxers down, and wrapped his hand around Harry's cock. "Fuck Harry. Cock looks so good. Want you to fuck my mouth, baby. Fuck my mouth with that big cock. " Nick requested looking up at Harry with mischievous eyes, stroking Harry's dick slowly. Harry moaned. "Yeah yeah. I'll do it however you want." Harry pushed one of his hands into Nick's hair and held his cock up in the other pushing it against Nicks mouth. They both moaned and Nick opened his mouth wide, Harry didn't hesitate to push his dick into the awaiting warmth.  
Nick closed his mouth around Harry's cock but then Harry's phone ring. "Fucking hell." Harry cursed. He kept Nick's mouth on his cock about to ignore the ringing but he soon recognized it as Zayn's. It stopped ringing but quickly started back up again. Harry sighed and cursed the day Zayn walked into his life. He pushed an upset Nick away.  
"Hello." Harry cursed himself for how turned on he sounded. Clearing his throat, he tried again. "Z. Yeah?"  
"Where the fuck are you?" Zayn did not sound happy. He sounded beyond upset. Harry put it on speaker and set it on the sink as he started to fix himself up.  
"I'm at school?" Harry answered, wondering what happened. "What's wrong?"  
Zayn scoffed. "Don't fucking lie to me. You're not at school." Harry furrowed his eyebrows. He glanced at Nick who was staring back at him from the floor frowning.  
"I'm so sorry. Just give me a second." He said to him.  
"Who the fuck are you with?" Zayn shouted. Yeah he was really angry.  
"Zayn chill. What's wrong?" Harry tried to soothe. Zayn wasn't having it.  
"Liam texted you a long time ago and has been trying to get in touch with you. He thinks something happened to you. You better have a good fucking explanation as to why you haven't answered him." Zayn yelled. Harry heart dropped when he heard a sniffle. "You sure babe?" He heard Zayn murmur. There was some rustling and then "Harry?" Liam sounded like he had been crying and he sounded so timid.  
"Liam I'm so sorry. I didn't -" Harry rushed to explain.  
"Are you mad about the picture? Because if you want we can pretend it was an accident and never happened. Harry I'm sorry. I know I have a hideous body. I never meant for you to hate it." Liam was sobbing. Harry didn't even notice that Liam had said "pretend it was an accident". He didn't care. He never wanted to make Liam cry again.  
"Liam no. Fūck babe. I'm so sorry. No. You have a fūcking perfect body. You're so fit and sexy. I love it. I even want more. Like a lot more and you're so fucking sexy Liam. I'm sorry I didn't text back. I was masturb-. I-I mean I got distracted and had to do something. " Harry rushed and tried to explain. He hated this. He didn't like an upset Liam or Zayn. He hated it with all his being and he'll do anything to make them smile if they were ever upset. He hadn't realized what his words meant to Liam however.  
"Really!? You like it? Honestly Harry?" Liam voice was happy once more. Harry sighed happily, huddling the phone to his ear. "Yes! Liam of fūcking course. It's so amazing and firm and beautiful and-"  
"Hold it, cowboy. " Zayn laughed. He didn't sound angry. He sounded -he sounded relieved actually. The three let out laughs and Harry could breath again now that he knew his boys were ok.  
"I think I'm going to leave." Nick said loudly. The laughs cut off quickly, the other end of the line going quiet.  
"Oh." Liam sighed out. His voice no longer sounded happy. But he didn't sound sad either. Just annoyed.  
"Thought you were at school?" Zayn accused.  
"I am." Harry defended.  
"You're fūcking him at your school?" Liam huffed.  
"Li. Z. I didn't fūck him." Harry sighed.  
"Yeah this time!" Both Liam and Nick scoffed.  
"He didn't fūck me but I was halfway to having his cōck all the way down my throat. " Nick said loud enough so that Zayn and Liam could hear.  
"Nick!!" Harry yelled.  
"Fūck y-" Zayn started but Harry guessed that Liam had covered his mouth just in time.  
"Harry! Come home now!!" Liam demanded "you have 10 freaking minutes." before the line was cut.  
Harry sighed rolling his eyes at Nick, who smirked and left without a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if you guys are into it but will continue to post lol


	4. Through the Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry hears something interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is literally just sex...

The second time it happened, Harry didn't actually see them. He only heard it, through his walls. Sure Harry's been living with these boys for about 2 years, Zayn for about 4 years, not counting all those times when they were younger and use to spend the night over each other's house. Which was a lot. But anyway, yeah he's lived with them for a while but usually when Harry was home and they were in the mood, they turn on their stereo to the loudest it could and that thing was so loud that Harry never heard a word or a sound other than the music.  
However, Harry wasn't sure why but they didn't turn on the radio this night. Or give him a sign or anything. Mind you, they knew he was home because it was midnight and they had all got done watching a movie together about an hour ago. So yeah they knew he was here. Harry pegged it down as them thinking he had fallen asleep or something.  
Harry had been minding his own business, playing around in his phone and trying to help Lou with his current problem with Niall, when the first moan soaked through his wall. Harry froze for a minute, listening for any other sounds. None came so he went back to finishing his text to Louis. Louis was apparently upset because Niall was suppose to come over his house earlier to hang and he had but Niall left early to go on a date with some 'duck face, low life looking bītch.' Louis' exact words, not Harry's. And Louis couldn't understand why 'he would want such an ugly chick with no ass (because Niall loves an ass, Harry. He fucking loves a huge ass), when he has all this junk in the trunk right here.' Again Louis' exact words. Louis had just responded to Harrys recent text when Harry heard a sound that made him drop his phone on his face. Another moan. This time louder and shakier. Harry rubbed his face and listened closer to any sounds and this time it came.  
"Oh fūck Z." Liam moaned. Harry had never in his life heard someone sound as beautiful as Liam when he was moaning, (or talking, or singing or- ok you get the point).  
Harry's cøck immediately started to fatten up and he groaned quietly at the traitor penis because no no no no, hell no. He was not about to get off to his best friends fūcking. Again.  
But then, " oh gawd. Zen, love when you eat my ass. Love when you fūck me with that tongue."  
Harry moaned lowly at the image he got of Zayn licking Liam open. Harry's had no control of his hand as it slipped under the cover to rub his huge bulge.  
"Hold on baby." Zayn murmured. Harry whimpered at the sound of his voice and really wanted to see how Zayn looked after eating out Liam's ass. Liam whined, Harry guessed at the fact that Zayn had stopped what he was doing. "Babe, hold on. Want you to sit that pretty ass on my face. Eat my desert like that."  
Harry shook his head, trying to clear it from the desire he had in the pits of his stomach. He made a grab for his headphones, that were luckily attached to his phone and quickly stuffed them in his ear. He hurriedly tired to unlock his phone to get to the music but he was going so fast that before he knew it he had put in the wrong password five times. Which meant he had to wait a minute before trying to unlock it again. Harry silently cursed himself out, hating whatever demon or whatever had him in this situation.  
"Fūckkkk. Zayn." Liam yelled out. Harry hand immediately went to grab his hard cōck again. Pressing the palm of his hand against it to try and relieve some of the tension there. That didn't help because then Harry started to hear the creak of the bed and Liam's moaning and groaning got louder as the creaking got faster. And fūck Harry just knew that Liam was straddling Zayn's face, letting Zayn eat out his yummy ass, riding himself on Zayn's magnificent tongue.  
Liam whined loudly, "Zayn,please fūck me, baby. Oh please. Please. Please." With each beg, the creaks got harder and Harry couldn't take it anymore as he quickly pulled off his underwear. He quickly wrapped a dry hand around his dīck as he heard the thump of Liam's body hitting the bed. "Yeah baby. I'll fuck you." Zayn promised. Liam whimpered and it was quiet for a tiny minute, until Harry heard Liam gasp. "Ohmigawd. Ohmigawd. Yess daddy. Fūck Yess. Give me that dīck, please." Harry stroked his dīck harder to the sound of Liam's filthy talk and the loud smack of skin and the steadily growing beating of the headboard hitting the wall above his head. Harry couldn't even begin to wonder when they had rearranged the room because Zayn's bed was never against the wall that connected his and Harry's room. Harry had his bed on the connected wall but Zayn had his bed near the window because he liked to look at the sky a lot. Harry had just been in there earlier today and Zayn's bed was by the window and holy shit Harry couldn't think anymore because now Zayn's groans were mixing in with Liam's begs and pleads and moans. And fūck if they didn't sound so fūcking good together and fūck them for this. Harry reached into his nightstand, grabbing the lube and slicking up his hand. He wrapped it back around his cōck and with the other hand started playing with his bālls. Closing his eyes, he imagines himself in the room with Liam and Zayn. With Zayn's hand on his bālls and Liam kissing the sounds of Harry's moans away. Harry shuddered at a particularly loud moan that Liam let out. He heard the soft thud of hands hit the wall. Harry can only imagine that Zayn was holding onto to the wall as he slammed his cōck into Liam and Harry reached up to where he guessed Zayn's hand was to press his hand there upside down. He was still lying flat on his back, and with his hand that wasn't on the wall, he pushed two long fingers into his willing hole. Harry let out a loud moan. "Oh fūck." He sighed out. He didn't bother to keep his voice down because he guessed that the sounds coming from the other room were too loud to hear his own.  
He didn't really give himself time to adjust because he was too incredibly turned on by the sounds in the next room. He just started fūcking himself down on his fingers, imaging they were Zayn's getting him ready for Liam's dīck as he fūcked into Liam. "Oh fūck Zayn. Just like that." He moaned out.  
Liam gasped from next door. The headboard started to hit the wall harder. So hard that it moved Harry's own bed a little bit.  
"Zayn. Please. Please. Oh gawd. I want it so bad." Liam shouted out.  
Zayn growled. "Feel so good around my cōck baby." He said to Liam. Fūck yourself harder on those fingers baby." Zayn moaned out. Harry didn't think about that and pushed three of his fingers in his ass and fūcking down as hard as he can, not wanting to disappoint. He had no idea what was happening so caught up in his imaginary world of fūcking Zayn and Liam. Harry went to grab his cock with his other hand, so close to coming and needing something more.  
"Don't touch. Gonna come like this baby." Liam moaned out and Harry hiccuped a sob, but listened all the same.  
"So close." Liam and him said at the same time. Harry thanked his lucky stars that they were too loud to hear him because this could be so embarrassing.  
"Harder." Liam moaned to Zayn, Harry took it as a demand to himself and tried fūcking himself harder on his spot. Shots of pleasure shooting up his spine and gasp of pleasure leaving his mouth.  
"Oh fūck fuck fūck come for me baby. Come for daddy. " Zayn groaned. Harry clamped a hand around his mouth, not able to hold in some of the noise as his cōck twitched and he came all over his stomach.  
"FUCK." Liam yelled out, Zayn cried out too. Harry guessed that Liam was coming and clenching hard around his dick.  
"'M coming. Oh fūck. " Zayn sighed out.  
The sounds of the headboard started to gradually slow down until it came to a stop. Harry grabbed some napkins he kept on his nightstand, wiping at his sensitive cōck and wincing at the mess. He threw the napkins away and placed the lube back where he got it. He laid back down and pulled the cover over his naked body, disappointed in his lack of control.  
He needed to stop this. Liam and Zayn were together. Harry loves Zayn too much and he couldn't believe he was putting their almost 15 year friendship on the line because he was in love with his best friend and his best friend's boyfriend.  
He hated himself for the desire that still buzzed in his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so part 4. Got a lovely comment that made me want to post this. Shoutout to all the reads, kudos, comments. Really appreciate the feedback.


	5. The Bakery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets Paris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ok ok. The feedback is amazing. I've been writing this story since November of 2015. It's been sitting on my Wattpad account in drafts for almost two years. I wanted to make it an amazing little read. I was so nervous about putting it out. But I've gained confidence. The book isn't very long. It has less than 10 chapters. I'm just happy that people seem to be loving it.

Harry had a new costumer at the bakery the week after. He was tall, taller than Harry and that was saying something. Harry stood at 5,11. The new costumer was about 6,1. He was tall and sexy and muscular but not overly muscular. He had brown hair and a clean, neat beard. He thought of Liam and Zayn when he saw him walk in the first time. He was fucking beautiful.  
The first time he came in, he'd looked Harry up and down, with a smirk. "Hey." He said, walking closer to the counter that separated them. He was American. Harry noted. His voice deep and steady. He glanced briefly at the cute little cupcakes and cookies and snacks, before bringing his eyes back to Harry. His eyes were brown and dark and intense and fierce. But not as intense as Zayn's.  
Harry decided then that this was perfect for him. He needed to get over Zayn and Liam. He couldn't lose his best mate. He wouldn't lose his best mates. He took a deep breathe and then looked at the guy with a stunning, bright, dimpled smile. "Hey. How can I help you, mate?" He asked the stranger.  
The guy grinned at him right back and Harry knew that he had him where he wanted him. "Well I was craving a blueberry muffin but I think I want something a bit more...-" he went over Harry with his eyes again. "Sweet." He smirked again.  
Harry internally rolled his eyes at the awful line but to the boy's face, he giggled and peeked at him from under his lashes. "Yeah? I think I know the perfect choice then."  
He made his way from behind the cashier and smirked at the way the boy immediately ate him up with his eyes, finally catching a look at Harry's entire form. He walked over to the boy, sliding his finger down the boys toned arm, he looked at him from under his lashes again, biting his lip. "Follow me." He walked past the boy, making sure his ass ran over the boys front as he walked to another display of sweets closer to the sitting area of the bakery. He snuck a peek behind him to find the boy's eyes on his āss. Harry opened the snack display, pulling out a mini chocolate croissant.  
"C'mere." He said to the boy. The boy made his way over quickly, stopping in front of Harry. "Try this." Harry said before feeding the croissant to the guy.  
He kept his eyes on Harry as he opened his mouth, and sunk his teeth into the warm bread. "Mmm. Yummy." He said, then ran his tongue over his pink bottom lip. Harry noticed that his lips weren't as pink and pretty as Liam's.  
"What do you say? Want a few?" Harry murmured. The guy grin. "Love some. Probably taste better with your name." Harry barely stopped himself from cringing. Instead, he bit his lip and giggled.  
"'S Harry." He led the guy back to the cashier with his mini croissants. "Harry, huh? That's pretty. Name's Paris." The guy handed the money over to Harry as he said it.  
"Oh? That's beautiful. You a fan? Of Paris I mean? " Harry asked.  
"Eh not really. It's not that great there." Paris answered. Harry was slightly offended. Zayn loved Paris, it was his favorite city to be.  
Harry quickly shut that thought out.  
"Have a good day, Paris." Harry smiled. "Come back anytime."  
Harry had sort of been serious but mostly hoped he wouldn't.  
Paris has come to the bakery everyday since then. That was 2 weeks ago, three since he eavesdropped on Ziam fucking. Harry got to know him a lot. Paris told him that he was from California, but his family came from France in the 1900s. He learned that Paris was an only child but had loads of aunts and uncles and cousins. He was going to school in London which was why he was there. Paris was a pretty good guy. He had awful pick up lines but other than that he was amazing. He was in the bakery with Paris, he had just got done cleaning up the store and was now storing away the remaining bakery items. The bakery was due to close in 5 minutes. He was in the back putting away the last item when he heard the bell jingle, signaling someone coming in.  
"I'm sorry. We're closed." He said as he walked to the front. He stopped when he caught sight of Zayn. Zayn, who was staring a Paris with an unimpressed demeanor.  
"Zayn? Hey." He swallowed nervously. He doesn't know why he's nervous or why he feels so guilty or why he wishes Paris was there any other day but today. "What are you doing here?"  
Paris stood up to stand by Harry. Zayn followed the movements with his eyes. "Came to pick you up." He said, eyes narrowed on the two. "Cmon."  
Harry bit his lip. "Oh okay. Let me just grab my stuff." He had never moved that fast without falling before. Once he was in the back, he took several deep breaths, and scolded himself for being so ridiculous. This was his best mate. Zayn didn't care if he had some guy hanging with him.   
When he returned to the front with his jacket on and the keys to the shop, he noted how Paris was glaring at Zayn, who looked innocently at Harry when he walked back in. "Ready?" Zayn said to Harry.  
"Uh y-" Harry started but was interrupted by Paris "Actually-" Zayn and Harry turned to look at him. Zayn face was blank, no emotion on it.  
"I wanted to take you out to eat and hang a bit. Uh I was going to ask if that's ok with you?" Paris asked him.  
Zayn tensed from where he was by the door. Harry opened his mouth and closed it. Glancing between Zayn and Paris, he wanted to go with Zayn to be honest but he couldn't.  
"Zayn.-" Harry started. Zayn stared for a bit but then laughed, it didn't sound natural. "No, mate. You go. I should've asked before I came. You know? I was just walking close by and decided to come get you since you were getting off. But yeah no. I'll just go. Have fun, mate." Zayn turned to leave.  
"Wait Zayn." Harry stopped him. Paris and Zayn quickly turned to look at him. "I-I, um. This is Paris by the way. Paris. This is Zayn, my best mate." Harry quickly introduced the two.  
"Nice to meet you." Paris said politely though his smile was tight. Zayn nodded, "Later, Harry. Have fun." Zayn left quickly.  
Harry watched him go, and he couldn't explain the sting behind his eyes or why his heart felt like shit. "We should get going." Paris said. Harry startled, having forgotten Paris was even there. "Oh. Oh yeah let's get out of here."  
                  ***************  
After that day, Liam or Zayn or even both seemed to want to visit the bakery everyday. Sometimes if it was busy, Harry couldn't keep an eye on Paris or Liam. Or Paris or Zayn. It was like a schedule. Mostly on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, Liam made sure he was there whenever Paris was suppose to be there. On Tuesdays, Sundays. Zayn was there. Sometimes Paris couldn't even come, and those were the days Liam would smile at him and offer to help and was just the sweetest. On Saturdays...on Saturdays were the worst. All 3 of them would sit in the little dining area. Paris at one table and Zayn and Liam at another. Harry was happy that Saturday's were busy because then he didn't have to deal with the tension. Thank god for Thursday's. Thursday's he didn't have work.  
On a particular Wednesday, Liam hadn't made it to his job yet, and Paris was a lot more cheery with this news. He was all over Harry. Talking to him, touching him and just trying to get as much of Harry's attention as possible. Harry sighed as he put the last pie in the freeze. Liam hadn't shown up at all, which was odd. Harry was a bit worried.  
He stepped from the back and spotted Paris  leaning on the counter, in front of the door, waiting for him.  
"Hey gorgeous." He smiled at Harry, pulling him close to him. Harry didn't really expect what happened next but he wasn't surprised. Paris tilted up his chin and laid a huge kiss right on him. Harry blinked, then allowed himself to sink into the kiss. Paris kissed like a mad man. Wild and slobbery. Not hot at all.  
Harry pulled away with a gasp when he heard a choked sob. He quickly looked to the door which held Liam. Liam who was crying for some reason. "Oh. I'm sorry. I'll just leave." Liam sobbed. He turned to leave but Harry quickly stopped him.  
"Liam! What's wrong? What's happened?" He asked putting his hands on either side of Liam's face. Liam sniffled, quickly latching on to Harry's neck with his arms, burying  his head into Harry's shoulder.  
"Zayn and I got into a fight." He sobbed.  
"Oh babe." Harry soothe. "I'm sorry Paris. Could we-?" Harry started.  
"Are you fucking kidding me?" Paris said, eyes wide. "Are you actually that dense?"  
Harry looked at him confused. "What-"  
Once again, he was interrupted.  
"You actually think somethings wrong with him." Paris said incredulous. "Are you fucking kidding me? He's fūcking playing you!"  
"Paris!" Harry yelled shocked and angry that he's saying that shīt about him.  
"Don't Paris me!! This cunt and his terrorist boyfriend are tr-" Harry saw fūcking red but Paris was the one to get interrupted this time. Not by Harry surprisingly. But by Liam's fist.  
Paris hits the floor and Liam is quick to straddle him and attack him. Paris struggles for a bit and then finally is able to get a hit. It doesn't go so well for him. Harry just stares at Liam, looking fucking beautiful beating that pricks ass. "Don't. Ever. Fucking. Call. Him. That. You. Fucking. Asshole." Liam says with each punch. Harry blinks.  
"Liam. Ok. Cmon. That prick got what he deserved." Harry said, tugging Liam off Paris. Paris was laid on the ground, panting and groaning in pain. "Get the fuck out of here and don't come back, fucking ass." Harry said to him. Paris scoffed and made his way to the exit. "Have fun fūcking your boyfriends. Fucking slut." Liam made a move at him again but Paris was out the door and Harry made sure to keep his hold strong.  
"Hey." Harry said softly. "Look at me big guy." He placed his hands on either side of Liam's face, forcing him to look at him. "You kicked that fuckers ass, babe. Good job." Harry murmured, using his thumb to wipe a spot of blood where Paris had hit him on his mouth. "Let's get you home and fixed."  
They stayed like that for a minute. Staring into each other eyes, before Liam gave him a huge, crinkly eyed smile. His absolute favorite Liam smile. Harry couldn't help but giggle. "Cmon."  
They made their way home after that. "What'd you and Zayn get in a fight about?" Harry asked as they made their way up the stairs to their apartment.  
Liam glanced at him, confused. "Zayn and I didn't get -" his eyes widen as he remembered. "Oh. Oh yeah. Uh. It-we- I th-" Liam stuttered out, stumbling over his words. The door opened and they were met with Zayn.  
"Where you going?" Harry asked him. Zayn sighed out in relief, they all walked back into the house. "To look for you guys. Was wondering what took so long. You guys didn't answer my calls and texts." He pouted.  
"Oh babe. Sorry. We got caught up with some trash." Liam soothe. Zayn went to kiss him but then noticed the tiny scar on his lip. "What the fuck happened?" Zayn hissed, grabbing Liam's face with his hands to examine closer. "It's nothing babe." Liam said, smiling at the way Zayn was patting all over him. Zayn glanced at Harry for confirmation. Harry opened his mouth to tell the truth but he caught Liam's puppy dog eyes and, fuck Liam is the king of pouts and puppy eyes. "Nothing. Yeah. " Harry confirmed.  
Zayn frowned but decided not to push. "Missed you." He mumbled, pushing Liam to sit on the couch and sitting next to him. Harry stood in front of them, not too close. Zayn gave Liam a kiss on the lips. "Haven't talked or seen you all day." He pouted.  
"What?" Harry asked, confused.  
Zayn looked at him, confused as well. "What what?" He asked.  
"Did you guys fight yesterday or something?" Harry asked.  
"What? no." Zayn raised his eyebrow at Harry, looking at him like he had three heads.  
"Liam said you guys had a huge fight." Harry pointed at Liam.  
Harry and Zayn looked at Liam, who at least had the decency to look guilty.  
"Babe?" Zayn coaxed.  
Liam sighed and mumbled something. Zayn slaps his thigh. "Speak. What've I told you about mumbling?" Harry blinked, his cock twitched in his pants at Zayn's authority. At the way Lima was quick to obey.  
"I don't like him. And he was kissing Harry! And I just didn't want him to anymore." Liam whined.  
Zayn and Harry both stiffened at that. What?  
"What? Who was kissing Harry?" Harry's cocked twitched again when Zayn's eyes landed on him. They were intense and dark and something else Harry couldn't pinpoint.  
"Paris." Liam whimpered.  
It was quiet for a minute.  
Harry awkwardly laughed. "Liam, you could've just told me you didn't like Paris. Haha."  
Zayn scowled. "We don't like Paris."  
Harry blinked.  
"Well he's no longer a problem." Harry said instead of acknowledging anything else. "I'm not seeing him anymore."  
Zayn didn't ask any questions. Just nodded his approval.  
"Wanna thank Harry for trying to take care of you?" Zayn said to Liam, pushing his hand up Liam's thigh. Liam's breath hitched and he nodded quickly. "Go ahead then."  
Harry eyes widen as Liam got up from the couch and stumbled to him.  
"Thank you, Harry." Liam mumbled, staring up at Harry through his lashes. He bit his lip before quickly pecking Harry on the mouth.  
Harry has to say that that was the best 2 seconds of his life. No proper kiss has made him feel like that or made him that hard that quick or his heart beat like crazy like it is.  
"Oh." Harry blushed. "Uh. No. It's like no problem. Haha yeah like of course I'll always try to comfort you and stuff. Like no question about it. I'll chose you and Zayn over anyone I swear it. And I love you guys so much and it's no problem. You guys are my best mates." Harry stumbled out.  
Liam had been blushing and grinning throughout his whole embarrassing speech but his smile faltered a bit. Harry wasn't sure why.  
"Haha. Yeah best mates of course. Uh I'm just going to shower now." Liam said looking down. "Night Harry." With that he rushed out of the room.  
Zayn rolled his eyes. "Bloody idiot." He said fondly. Harry wasn't sure if he was talking about him or Liam. He guessed Liam by the utterly fond and in love way he said. He, too, gave Harry a pecked in the lips before leaving with a soft goodnight.  
Harry went to bed that night with both lips burning into his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys see any mistakes, please let me know. I went through some chapters just today and changed the mistakes that I hadn't seen before but it might be more.
> 
>  
> 
> Ok so i don't know how to add pics and stuff, and I actually have pics to each chapter but I have a Wattpad and if you guys wanna see how Paris looks just go on there bc I'm gonna post the chapters here on there like now lol. 
> 
> Wattpad: TryingZiam  
> Follow me if you want, I'll follow back of course.


	6. A little misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of a moment and a bit of a misunderstanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a couple of chapters left haha. Really short fic.

Harry didn't know when kissing Zayn and Liam became a regular thing. Obviously the kisses were friendly on their part but the lines for  Harry were becoming blurry. Also obviously the kisses were just pecks. Never lasting longer than a moment, and never pushing too hard, and never with tongue. It was always a simple peck on the mouth. Harry didn't want that. Well he did. But he wanted that and he wanted deep kisses, and sloppy kisses, and tongue kisses, and "I can't breathe but don't stop please" kisses. He wanted every single kiss from them. And it was confusing Harry,  and it was making him so anxious. So, well he started to avoid kissing them.   
Of course, of fucking course, Liam and Zayn noticed no matter how subtle he tried to be with it. Liam tried to three times. The first time, Liam had smiled and nodded at Harry's dumb excuse of  wanting to head to the store because they ran out of milk. The second time, he frowned. The third time he gave Harry this heart wrenching, broken look, smiled a non smile, and left without another word. The door of his room closing behind him was probably the worst thing he's ever heard. The tension was absolutely too much to handle. Harry was starting to get pissed off.   
Not only were Liam and Zayn now avoiding him like the fūcking plague, but also Harry was so fūcking confused. He loathe being confused about things he just did. He didn't understand why they were suddenly given him the fūcking cold shoulder. Nothing's ever confused Harry quite as much as this. He was fuming in his bedroom before he decided he needed to talk to someone.   
And that's why he was over Louis' house. Louis, surprisedly, sat and listened to Harry complain about the entire situation. He even told Louis about having witnessed Liam and Zayn's sexual acts a few times. Still Louis was quiet and let Harry complain and guilt over recent events. Once Harry was done, he landed on the couch across from Louis' with a dramatic thump, breathing out a sigh at finally speaking bout all the things that've happened in the last 3 months.   
Louis sighed, crossed his legs, and adjusted his glasses before focusing his eyes on Harry.   
The way Louis was set in a armchair, air of professionalism and the way Harry was lying on the sofa across from him, reminded him of a type of therapy session. That didn't really set well with him seeing as normally Louis wouldn't be so calm and Harry wasn't the one with lover problems.   
"You're so slow, Harry." Louis finally said. "Honestly. What kind of idiot...? Ugh. I can't. Just give me a moment."   
How come it took you so long to tell me? Dude. You're in love with your best friend. And your best friend's boyfriend." Louis stood, making his way to Harry. "You poor thing. Must be so stressful." Louis straddled Harrys waist, dragging his hands down Harry's chest. "Uh.." Harry cleared his throat. "Lou what-?" Louis sighed and laid himself  on Harry's front. "Harry. I'm sorry you're such an idiot. Poor soul." Harry rolled his eyes. Only Louis would think to comfort him would be climbing all over him and insulting him as well. Which was true.  Harry sighed, pulling Louis closer to find comfort in his hug.   
"You need to tell them." Louis said, head pressed into the side of Harry's neck.  
"Lou-" Harry begin to protest the very thought. He would lose Zayn. He would lose Liam. He couldn't deal with never seeing them. He could deal with them avoiding him. At least he still got to see them.   
"No. Tell them. Trust me." Harry grunted. Louis set up enough to grab Harry's face in his tiny hands. "Look at me. Harry. I swear to you. You will not lose them if you tell them. You might lose them if you don't though." Louis and Harry stared at each other. Harry trying to find courage in the gaze to tell the people he loved that he loved them.   
"Ok." Harry relented. "Ok. But Louis. I'm so scared." Harry had never been so scared in his life. Not even the time at camp when he was sent into those awful, dark woods as a dare, scared him like this.   
"Shh, love." Louis placed his face back in Harry's neck. "Trust me."   
Harry nodded, holding him tighter to him. Louis moved around a bit on Harry, in order to get more comfortable. Unfortunately, he sort of slipped and his lips landed a bit on Harry's.  Harry had grabbed Louis' hips in order to help balance.   
Of course the position looked sexual and that's probably why Niall reacted the way he did     
"Fuck. Niall calm down." Louis yelled at Niall, who was going off on the both of them. He had even called Liam and Zayn and told them of what he discovered. The convo had long been over since Louis threw the phone.    
"Calm down?! Calm down?!" Niall yelled at him. His face was red and Harry was sure he saw smoke coming from his ears. "Cmon Lou. I knew you liked to fuck around to get me mad. But Harry?! Really?!"  
....  
Harry didn't know if he should be offended or not.   
"Niall. Chill bro. It was a complete accident. Lou slipped." Harry tried to explain. But Niall wasn't having it.   
"Oh what the fuck ever. I thought you were too loved up on Liam and Zayn. But apparently you can't stay with just two. You need three!" Niall yelled at him.   
And damn did everyone know...? Or??  
"NIALL?! For the love of God. Me and Harry weren't fūcking. So stop being a prick and get over it." Louis screamed, pushing at Niall's chest.   
"You know what? Fūck you, Lou!!" Niall yelled, shoving him back. Barely. Niall couldn't hurt a fly. Let alone Louis.   
"No fuck you." Louis shoved back.   
"Have a good fūcking life because I am done!!" Niall screamed getting closer to Louis' face.   
"Ok so!?! Be fūcking done. I hate you anyway. Prick!" Louis yelled back stepping more into his space.   
They were barely an inch from each other's face.   
"I don't know why you're being so ridiculous anyway. Even if I had kissed Harry, it has nothing to do with you."  
"Oh so I shouldn't care that my boyfriend has been fucking one of our best friends?"   
The air around them chilled for a moment. Harry stared, wide eyed,  as the two stared at each other in shock. He isn't sure who moved first but suddenly the two were eating each other faces off. Struggling to get the other out of his clothes, and trying to keep their mouths attached while simultaneously whispering in each other's mouths.   
"Fucking finally. I'm going the fuck home. Omg. Wait for fucks sake. Don't put your hand on his dick til I leave. OMG I COULD'VE LIVED WITHOUT SEEING THIS." Harry practically threw himself out the door.  
He couldn't believe this. He was extremely happy that the two got their acts together. Though the way it happened wasn't ideal, it was still a relief to see them together. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he totally forgot about the fact that Niall had practically snitched on him. (Which didn't make sense to Harry. Because why did he call Liam and Zayn to snitch on him?! On something he didn't do, no less!!)  
So by the time he got to his door, he completely forgot until he had the key into the lock and it all came back to the real reason he was over Louis' anyway. Harry sighed. He had to tell them. Maybe not tonight though.  
Sighing, he opened the door and made his way around the wall. He stopped when he noticed a dejected Liam siting on the couch, sad pout in place. And a very upset Zayn standing up, hands crossed, and glaring at Harry.   
"You know? When you watched us fuck that first night. I was sure that we had you where we wanted. I'm still pretty sure we do. What I don't understand though... Is why you're still running away from what you so clearly want?." Zayn growled.   
And what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What has been everyone's favorite chapter so far if you don't mind me asking?   
> I really enjoyed writing ch 5 with Paris lol.


	7. Confuzzled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's never been more confused then now.

Harry couldn't really process what was going on around him. He walked in the door and nearly got swamped. As soon as Zayn had spoken, Liam had burst in tears and was literally on the floor, crying about how he obviously wasn't fit enough and that he thought the gym was working but he'll just have to go more often if that's what Harry needs so that he wants Liam.  
And ?????  
Liam is already perfect the way he is! He's so fūcking beautiful with his big puppy eyes, and those pink, pouty lips, and those crinkles by his eyes, and the scrunchy eyed-smile thing that Harry always wants to see, and God, those arms and that skin, and his body-fuck! Harry would want him if he was the size of a pumpkin. He doesn't care. He wants and needs Liam however he can have him. Liam is so fūcking gorgeous and Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing so he quickly relayed all that to him.  
Zayn, on the other hand, was pacing around and cursing at him during this whole commotion. So now it probably sounds freaking crazy to anyone walking pass or something.  
"And to think that I let you see Liam's perfect little body, I never would've let that happen if I knew you weren't going to get your shit together. Never. Like never. But obviously I got my hopes up thinking that maybe you were finally ready for this but you're not, obviously, if you're fūcking with Nick of all people and then had the audacity to try and fuck Lou. Even though you know that Niall is in love with him. Either you don't care or you're just stupid! I canno-"  
Zayn was really going in on him and Harry was so confused.  
Like ??  
Not ready for what??  
But all that came out of his mouth was "Heyyy.. I'm not stupid. "  
This, unsurprisingly, made Zayn stop and stare coldly at him.  
"Harry?" Liam whined, crawling into Harry's lap even more from where they are still on the floor. He was smiling from Harry's compliment attack but still looked a bit sad.  
"Yes, love?" Harry asked, turning his attention back to Liam.  
"You.." Liam started with a shy demeanor. He had a slight pout on his lip, eyes focused on where he was messing with the bottom of Harry's shirt  
"Cmon love." Harry grabbed Liam's chin, making sure he was looking him in the eye. "Ask me anything. I'll answer or do anything you want, baby." Harry said, eyes focused on Liam's.  
Something wild flashed behind Liam's eyes before he blinked and went back to the shy air. He bit his plump lower lip, Harry's eyes immediately becoming captivated by the sight.  
"You didn't really try and fuck Louis right?" Liam pouted, looking at Harry through his eyelashes.  
"No!" Harry quickly denied. He looked to Zayn, who had set on the couch a little in front of them. "Z. Li. I swear. It was a huge misunderstanding!"  
Zayn and Liam exchanged looks. Liam looked up at Harry, smile bright, and beautiful, and real, and fucking blinding. Liam quickly wrapped Harry in a hug, which was easy since he was still straddling him.  
"Harry?" Liam asked, head buried in Harry's neck.  
"Yes, love?"  
Liam pulled away, took a quick glance at Zayn, then turned back to Harry, puckering his lips.  
Harry eyes widened, he quickly glanced at Zayn. He never kissed them in front of each other before. What if Zayn didn't know and beat his ass?  
Zayn was staring at him though. He almost had a challenging look. Almost daring Harry to kiss him. But not in the way you think a boyfriend would be.  
It was kinda like he was challenging him not to kiss Liam. For some reason, it felt like a test.  
Now Harry doesn't like feeling confused or stupid, and that's why he studies two weeks in advance for his test. Now he's never been keen on failing and never has.  
Basically he's never failed a test.  
Liam whines when Harry doesn't kiss him immediately. "Harry." Liam's voice is almost raw sounding, like he's overwhelmed. Harry snaps out of his stare off with Zayn. He doesn't take his eyes off him though, when he puts his lips on Liam's. Liam sighs happily, before pecking him on the lips again. And again. And again. And then-fūck. Liam's tongue is shoved down his throat. Liam is kissing him. Like really fūcking kissing him. Harry moans into it, grabbing the nape of Liam's neck to pull him in tighter. Kissing Liam back with just as much power as Liam is.  
Fūck he tastes like strawberries. He tastes so fucking good. And fūck he tastes like that drop of cold water after running in 95 degree weather for an hour! So fucking refreshing and sweet.  
And fūck Zayn's so lucky oh wow.  
God he wishes he had at least got to fuck Liam before Zayn met him or something.  
Zayn's-  
Fuck!!!  
Harry pulled away with a gasp. "Zayn omigawd. I'm so sorry. Please. I don't know what happened!! I- don't be mad Zayn." Harry started rambling as soon as he could. He refused to look at Zayn, who was probably about to punch him. Or Liam, who was shaking on his lap. Oh gawd. He made Liam scared of Zayn! Wtf is wrong with him!!??  
He heard the couch shift and he moved to grab Liam's hips, to push him off so that he can run and hide forever.  
But then Zayn was kneeling behind Liam, making a Liam sandwich. Zayn placed his hands over Harry's, which were still on his hips.  
"Watch me, love." Zayn murmured. And fūck. His voice was deeper than normal, and slower, and heavier. He kept one hand on top of Harry's and Harry looked at him and watched as he used the other hand to tilt Liam's head to the side and back so that he can start kissing him.  
OMG. It was so fūcking hot. Watching Zayn hold Liam's head how he wanted, and kiss him in that filthy way. Both of their tongues were twirling together and the kiss was so dirty and so hot. Harry could see everything. The slide of their mouths, and teeth. He could hear everything. The clacks of their teeth, and the pants leaving Liam's mouth.  
Harry was so captivated by it, that he didn't notice the slight shift Liam made until his cloth cock was dragging against Harry's as best he could.  
Harry threw his head back and let out a high moan. Liam let out a whine when he couldn't grind like he wanted on Harry.  
"Ok love. Ok." Zayn murmured, pulling away. He reached across Liam to push Harry against the floor. Liam scrambled to straddle him better and immediately put his cock on Harry's and started slowly swiveling his hips into Harry's.  
Harry's mouth dropped open and he scrambled to hold tight to Liam's hips.  
"Oh fūck Li. Yes just like that baby." Harry moaned, starting to grind back, thrusting his hips up roughly into Liam's. Liam's cock was so long and hard against his own massive prick. He couldn't believe that Liam was grinding him right now. He couldn't believe Zayn's eyes were so black with lust from looking at Liam. Obviously Zayn was just being nice to his best friend. He knew Zayn would find out.  
He promised he would fix it after Liam got off on his cock though.  
"Ride him baby. " Zayn groaned, pulling Liam off, making them both sob out at the lost of contact.  
Zayn pulled Liam up a bit by his hips, and then made him press his ass against Harry's hard on.  
"Oh gawd Zayn." Harry groaned out, the new position had Liam very excited, rutting his ass down on Harry's cock so hard that Harry was sure he was going to have a rug burn.  
"Yeah. Wait until you fill his ass. God Harry, you're gonna love it. His hole is always so tight. No matter how many times I fuck it." Zayn was saying, his hands were down his jeans. Stroking his cøck at the sight in front of him.  
Harry really wanted to see his cøck. And suck it.  
And sit on it.  
Maybe bounce a bit on it.  
Zayn bit his lip when he noticed Harry's eyes on him, smirking a bit then looking down "innocently".  
Fuck those lashes.  
Harry snorted.  
Ok.  
Yeah.  
Definitely.  
Definitely bounce on it.  
Liam whined when he noticed Harry's attention wasn't on him, bending down to suck and nibble on his neck, grinding a bit harder.  
"Bit of an attention whore, he is." Zayn mumbled. "Likes all eyes on him. All attention on him. When you don't pay attention he tries so much harder. Right sexy. "  
Liam moaned when Zayn grabbed his hair, using it to tilt his head and suck at his neck.  
"That right?" Harry groaned out. He pushed his hands under Liam's shirt, pushing his fingers up those marvelous abs. He tweaked his nipples, and Liam let out a breathless moan.  
Zayn hummed in agreement, mouth on Liam's mouth.  
Harry set up, making sure Liam didn't slip off his lap. Zayn and Liam broke apart to see what he was up too. Harry looked up to face them and...everything just froze for a minute. They stared at each other and Harry couldn't believe that he was on the living room floor with his best mate and his best mate's boyfriend. People he's been in love with for about 4 years now. (He feel in love with Zayn a bit before but ignored it when he got Liam. Then he fell in love with both and yeah...)  
"I've been in love with you guys for so fucking long." Harry admitted, eyes focused on his lap. Well Liam was on his lap but he was trying hard not to focus on Liam's hard cock with Zayn's hand on top of it.  
Liam giggled and Zayn let out a annoyed sigh that also sounded fond.  
"Yeah? So have we." Zayn said.  
Harry head shot up as he looked between the two in disbelief.  
"What?" He exclaimed in surprise.  
Liam was grinning, that really beautiful, big, crinkly eyed, squinty eyed smile that Harry and every living sane (even the un-sane ones)  person adored and loved.  
Zayn groaned. "You are so stupid omg." He started laughing and Liam soon joined in. Harry pouted, pushing them off and standing. Ignoring his still very hard and interested cøck, he headed for his room. He didn't like that they were laughing at him, he wasn't funny.  
Harry groaned, brushing his hands over his swollen lips that he had got from kissing Liam.  
Kissing Liam.  
Fuck.  
Did that really happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe. Thanks for the kudos and the bookmarks.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally gonna be a Louis/Zayn/Liam fic but I wanted Zarriam beacuse I never saw it. Mind you this was written 2 years ago so idk if that's changed. 
> 
>  
> 
> So anyway what do you guys think?? Do you want me to post the rest or trash it???


End file.
